


Playing Favorites

by MurielJones



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurielJones/pseuds/MurielJones
Summary: Why aren't this version Chuck's favorite version of Sam and Dean





	Playing Favorites

They are watching TV in Dean’s room. More accurately they are watching other worlds. They need to huddle, to be close, to not lose anyone more, so the four of them are in a too small space. Jack, bless his soul, and thank god (or not really in this case) he has it back, somehow tricked the TV into playing all the alternate universes, and they are flicking between various versions of “today”.

“That was a bad call.” Says Dean of ‘Sam 1’ “Killing Chuck is never going to work.” And it didn’t, and then there was the end game. They watch in silence.

“Hey,” says Jack, (soul and all, and I can’t tell you how happy Sam and Dean and particularly Cas to have that sorted out.) “why aren’t you his favorite Sam and Dean.”

Cas standing and leaning against the wall looks over the heads of the seated brothers. “It’s most likely the incest.”

Jack nods. “oh”. He notes it as something to keep in mind, never mention incest to god.


End file.
